


Father's Day Gift

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Daniel's first Father's Day.





	Father's Day Gift

She found him in the nursery, standing at the crib with Michael in his arms. He mumbled something to his son, then limped to the bathinette, which had the top on for the changing table. She smiled, leaning against the door jamb as she watched him place Michael on the surface and remove the diaper pins -- her favorites, which had plastic blue ducks on the ends.

“Pee-yew,” Daniel said as he folded down the front of the diaper. “Not quite the Father’s Day gift I was hoping for, but that’s okay.”

Peggy’s smile faded. 

It was Father’s Day. 

She almost yelled ‘bloody hell’ out loud. She’d completely forgotten. She’d sent her father a card to mark the day a few weeks ago, so the actual date slipped her mind. She should have bought something when she sent her father’s card. She had nothing for Daniel -- no gift, no special meal, nothing.

A giggle from her son interrupted her thoughts. She bit back a smile.

“You little stinker,” Daniel said light-heartedly, stepping to the side to avoid the stream of urine shooting up. “Thought you’d get me, huh? You missed. Need to work on your aim, buddy.”

Daniel tickled his son just above his ribs, and Michael giggled again.

Peggy couldn’t hold back a laugh of her own, which caught her husband’s attention.

“Are you going to laugh at us or are you going to help?” Daniel asked over his shoulder.

“I’d prefer to laugh, thank you.” 

She stepped into the room anyway and took the dirty diaper from him, placing it in the porcelain diaper pail. He took a cloth from underneath the bathinette and wet it in the small container of water, then wiped down Michael’s front and backside. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said, handing him a dry cloth.

“For laughing at me?”

“No.” She sighed. “I forgot that it’s Father’s Day. I don’t have anything for you from Michael. I should at least have had a nice meal planned. I can run to the store...”

He stopped drying off his son and looked at her. “Peg, I don’t need a gift. I don’t need a meal.”

“But it’s Father’s Day.”

Daniel lifted Michael’s bottom, and Peggy slid the cloth diaper under him.

“I don’t need that stuff for Father’s Day,” Daniel said, expertly folding the diaper up and pinning one side. “The fact that I get to say that I’m a father is enough for me.”

She bumped her shoulder against his. “You deserve more.”

After he fastened the second diaper pin, he took her hands in his. “I couldn’t possibly ask for more. I have a beautiful son. I have a beautiful wife. I know exactly how lucky I am, and I don’t need a specific day to celebrate that. I celebrate it every day.”

“You should have a day to yourself,” she said, taking Michael in her arms. “Why don’t you go out and do something you’ve wanted to do for a while? Maybe see a movie? Or what about that jazz club downtown?”

He paused as she sat in the rocking chair, pulling the elastic-trimmed nightgown down her shoulder and arm, exposing her breast. Michael’s mouth immediately latched onto her nipple and he suckled greedily. 

“You know what I’d really like?” Daniel asked, kneeling next to the chair.

She looked at him, head tilted in question.

“I’d really like to spend the day with my beautiful son and my beautiful wife. It’s been… well, it’s been since Michael was born that all three of us have spent more than a few hours together under the same roof.”

She smiled sadly. “You’re right. It has been that long.”

“That’s what I want for Father’s Day.”

“Then that’s what you will have,” she said, leaning toward Daniel and kissing him softly.


End file.
